


Reach

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Post-Series, Pre-Femslash, because Akio, mention of sexual abuse, rebuilding a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She's not surprised their reunion wasn't a fairytale, but it doesn't hurt any less.





	

It takes her two years to find Utena again, which Anthy mistakenly sees as a sign that fairy tales do exist after all. It's a sunny spring day, the flowers in full bloom and she's so _happy_. It should have been the most beautiful day of her life, especially the moment she recognizes the girl standing on the corner. She's taller, she looks older, but there's no mistaking those blue eyes.

"Utena!"

The girl turns around in surprise, her eyes wide. Anthy's heart beats as she steps closer, cautiously, almost afraid this might be just another dream. She smiles and extends her hand.

Utena does not take it.

"Excuse me...who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Huh?" Anthy steps back. "Utena, Utena Tenjou...I've known you since we were fourteen years old. We were classmates, we shared a dorm at Ohtori Academy."

"That's impossible. I've never been to Ohtori Academy, especially now that it's been shut down due to that sex scandal," the girl says. Akio Ohtori's years of seducing his students had finally caught up to him, which Anthy of course had felt a spiteful joy over when the news broke.

And quite frankly, Utena doesn't _look_ like a person who'd been seduced by that man. No horror or masked despair in her expression.

"I see."

Anthy's not surprised in the least, of course. Even now, Anthy is still unaccustomed to happiness and joy, never expecting such feelings to last long, and logically speaking Utena isn't likely to recognize someone she hasn't seen in so long.

_Unless..._

Could Utena not _want_ to recognize her? After that final duel, after all the lies and the pain Anthy had put her through...

"Maybe I should apologize for the last time we met," Anthy says quietly. "And...for everything that came before it. I can't excuse what I did, but...I hope someday we can move past it together."

Utena blinks.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Anthy knows she shouldn't have expected Utena to remember or acknowledge such things. She knows memory doesn't simply work like that, recognition or not, and she's used to beautiful things turning sour for her.

But it doesn't hurt any less.

"Never mind." She turns away, fighting back tears. Maybe this wasn't meant to be. Maybe wanting to learn to love a person isn't enough to mend what's been broken.

"Wait!"

Anthy turns around. Utena is following her, a tiny smile on her face.

"I never said I wouldn't like to know you." She holds out her hand. "I just moved here and I don't have any friends yet." And just like so many times before, Anthy dares to hope at the sight of that smile. Even now, Utena reaches for her, not knowing anything about her or their past.

A selfish prince and a lying princess-witch, bitterness and toxicity. And yet, they had trusted each other deeply. Utena kept holding her hand out, reaching for her. Even after the lies and the selfishness, even after that one horrible moment where fear drove her to violence, even when everything began to collapse around them, Utena continued to reach for her.

_Listen, if you ever have a problem, come to me first. I want us to be friends like that._

Utena's pale hand lies outstretched before her, and Anthy takes it.

"My name is Anthy Himemiya. I'm pleased to meet you."


End file.
